


Nexus Returns

by SkinSlave



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, BDSM, Balcony Scene, Begging, Dubious Science, Exhibitionism, Fake Science, IN SPACE!, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Public Sex, Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Superpowers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: Following the closing of the Nexus, the Mansons find themselves thrust together and facing new challenges.TW: Kinktober prompts, terrible premises, mild feelings, superpowers, interdimentional pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 1st 2019:  
Size kink with Marilyn and Spooky (as Trent)
> 
> Also includes: age difference, roleplay, quickie, cuddles.

"I miss Milo," Brian sighed, looking out the window at the stars. "We need a cat."

On cue, a white kitten batted at his pant leg. It looked up with pale blue eyes and purred sweetly. The man rolled his eyes.

"We need a _ real _ cat."

The kitten's shoulders slumped. It walked away, gradually growing larger and changing shape. In about a minute, it had unfolded into a lanky young man. He brushed errant strands of white fur from his black t-shirt and flopped into another seat.

"Come on, man," he huffed, pulling his knees to his chest. "I'm getting good at cats. I've been practicing. I bet I could fool a veterinarian."

"Look, Spooky, it's not that you don't look the part. But I know it's you. I can't pet a 22-year-old man like a cat. It's… I dunno, it's just creepy."

Marilyn walked into the galley and dug through the refrigerator. They were out of soda. He chose a bottle of water instead and sat at the table.

"Have you been practicing other people?" he asked nonchalantly. "I don't mean to push, I know it can take time. It's just that we could really use that."

"I've been practicing." Spooky looked everywhere but at Marilyn, hugging his legs tightly. "I should demo for you, see what you think I should work on."

"Good man," the de facto captain said cheerfully. "QC says our alpha particle levels are getting close. If you wanna visit the surface again, I suggest you do it."

The planet they were orbiting was uninhabited and unspoiled. It had fresh water, clean air and no one to bother. The men were quick to enjoy it before they shifted to who-knows-where.

Alone for at least a few hours, Marilyn stretched out on his bed. He dozed off. A knock at the door woke him. He stood, ran his fingers through his black hair and hit the door release.

The man who stepped in took his breath away. He was beautiful: pouty lips, wild dark hair, and a distinctive nose. Long fingers curled around the edge of the door. He turned to close it, showing off a tight ass in short leather shorts. Marilyn's mouth was dry.

The man smirked and strutted a little. He lifted his hands overhead, turned, bent over. Mar watched closely. He couldn't see anything that would tip him off. He was perfect, right down to the fine hair on his arms.

"Goddamn. That's amazing, Spooky."

The small man put a hand on his hip and shook his head. He crossed the floor and draped his wrists over Marilyn's shoulders. His mouth opened and, somehow, a matching voice came out.

"It's Trent, Mar. Don't you recognize me?"

He looked right, sounded right. He even smelled right. They kissed deeply. He tasted right. Marilyn felt his pants getting tighter. One of Trent's hands slid down his chest to find the growing bulge.

"I thought you might like this," he said softly, biting his full lower lip. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Could you… No, it's good. You're spot on."

"Uh-uh. Tell me." Trent adjusted his stance, made sure that Marilyn felt his hardness.

"Could you be… smaller? Shorter, I mean."

He nodded. Slowly, he shrank, keeping his proportions, until he'd lost about 6". The top of his head was below Marilyn's chin. He looked up, green eyes peeking from behind black locks. It was as Mar remembered it, exaggerated and exhilarating.

Marilyn sat down on the bed. Trent followed, straddling his lap. His legs were so wide that the shorts were straining. His fingers seemed even longer as he stroked his inner thighs. Mar's hands followed, huge by comparison. They intertwined their fingers.

"Are you sure about this, Spoo- Trent?"

The adorable little man grinned. He pulled Marilyn into another kiss, hot and urgent. His hips rocked. Marilyn's hands wandered and found that he had absorbed the shorts.

"I like you big," Trent murmured into his lips. "Feels like you could toss me around like a doll."

Mar squeezed him.

"Would you like that?"

He nodded furiously, grinding his naked cock into the larger man's stomach. Marilyn wedged his hands under that firm ass and stood, taking Trent into the air. Slowly, he turned, then flopped him onto his back on the bed.

He stripped out of his clothes, watching Trent's slim young body writhe. He crawled over him. Small hands tried to close around his cock. It bounced a little as though trying to escape.

"Look how big it is in my hands," Trent gasped. "I want it inside me. Please."

Marilyn's face flushed red. He rolled onto his back, tangled his fingers in Trent's shaggy hair, and pulled him down. His lips opened to take the cock. It wedged into his eager mouth and stopped, eliciting a soft gagging sound.

Trent could easily change the dimensions of his mouth and throat. But the feeling of Marilyn's firm flesh pushing his jaw to its limit was incredible. The argument between his desire and his physical capacity only made it more exciting. He backed off a bit and tried again and again to take the whole thing.

"Fuck. You're perfect," Marilyn sighed, "just like that…"

The younger man moaned around his cock. He sat up, dragging a thread of spit. His watery, unfocused eyes made Mar a liar. He was even more perfect as a panting, eager mess. He splayed one hand on Marilyn's stomach and moved closer. His voice shook.

"Please, Mar…"

Marilyn sat up and pulled Trent by his thin shoulders. He flipped them over together, landed on his elbows and the young man's lips. White thighs wrapped around his waist.

"Please fill me," Trent whined into his mouth.

"Lube?"

"Just spit on it. Fuck, stop stalling."

Marilyn chuckled. He sucked his fingers and slicked them over Trent's entrance. He rubbed the head of his still-wet cock over it and pressed steadily. The small man under him hissed and dug his fingertips into Mar's bicep.

"You ok?"

Trent nodded. He pulled Marilyn's ass in with his heels. His brow knit tightly. The first few inches of shaft sank into his body. His emerald eyes went wide and his lips moved silently.

Mar held still. He could feel the heat around his cock rippling. Trent could make room if he wanted to, but he didn't. He just shook and struggled. He pushed and pulled at Marilyn's body, working it deeper and deeper until they were pressed together.

"Fuck," the young man croaked. "Big."

"Yeah?"

Marilyn reached for Trent's cock. It nearly disappeared in his fist. He stroked slowly. A vibrating whimper flowed through both of them. He gave a few tentative, shallow thrusts, then stopped.

"I'm not gonna last," he panted, picking up the pace with his hand. "You're so fucking tight…"

Trent gripped his arm hard. The other hand found Marilyn's hair and tugged. He looked fierce, like a feral cat. His lips parted but his teeth didn't dare.

"Fucking cum in me."

The large man pulled back and slammed deeply, growling. A part of him feared he'd hurt his lover, but the way Trent begged - demanded - said otherwise. He channeled that feeling of strength into giving his all. He fucked hard into the aching heat of Trent's body.

The young man grunted roughly, a sound he'd never made before. His cock sprayed, splattering cum over his own face. His jerking body seemed to tighten even more as he felt Marilyn release, flooding him. They laid together, shaking, cum seeping between them, for a long time.

"Holy fucking shit," Trent murmured, throat dry. "I've never cum so hard in my entire life."

Marilyn smothered him in kisses. As he did, he felt his body shift and change. Longer legs rubbed against his flanks. Longer hair spread out over the pillow.

"Are you Spooky again?" Mar asked with a giggle.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Good. I love this body. _ Your _body."

Spooky wrapped his arms around his tattooed shoulders, traced his fingers down his back. His breath was slow. He cleared his throat. 

Marilyn's heart skipped. He fucked up, didn't he? He made the kid self-conscious. He implied that he enjoyed an avatar of his past more than the man inside. Shit. He made eye contact, concerned.

"I don't want you to think any differently of me," Spooky said uncertainly, "but… could we do this again sometime?"

Marilyn squeezed him.

"Would you like that?"

He nodded dreamily and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2nd 2019  
Dirty talk with Omega and Villain
> 
> Also contains: skinny jeans, spit and references to oral sex and anilingus.

Omega held the panel open with one hand and tried to reach with the other. He couldn't quite get the wrench. With a frustrated sigh, he opened his mouth. The long, dexterous muscle of his tongue extended easily and retrieved the tool.

"Wish I had that," Villain smirked, taking it and turning toward the seized bolt. "You got the best upgrade."

"Bullshit." Omega wrinkled his nose. "A prehensile tongue only seems great until you remember that I taste everything it touches. I'd trade you in a heartbeat."

The other man shook his head. He worked the wrench back and forth, then spat onto the bolt. His saliva turned to oil before it landed. It started to soak in.

"Fluid transmutation is stupid. If I had that tongue…"

Omega's ears perked up. A naughty little smile spread across his face. He adjusted his posture.

"Go on," he prodded. "If you had this tongue…?"

"I'd have fun with it, is all."

"How?"

Villain looked over his shoulder. The other man somehow managed to look sexy even while working. One of Marilyn's t-shirts rode up just right, giving a peek of his navel above his skinny jeans.

"For one thing, I could slip it up under that shirt, look in your eyes while I lick your nipples. Slide it over your neck, then back down… Can you unzip with it?"

"What?" Omega giggled. "Of course not. It's not like fingertips."

The older man shrugged and leaned on the wrench. It didn't budge. He started to add more oil, then thought better of it and tried a weak phosphoric acid. He couldn't focus on the rust for long.

"I guess I'll have to unzip you with my hands, then," he said, glancing at Omega's bulge. "But I bet I could take your cock out with my tongue… hold it in that wet grip… slowly stroke it up and down…"

The redhead's mouth hung open, the corners turned up. His free hand had wandered to his fly and was gently squeezing his hardening cock through the tight denim. He looked so good.

"I bet, if I practiced, I could jerk you off with the middle while the tip is in your ass. Maybe I could even fuck you with it. I know you've been tongue-fucked before, but… imagine it… I could go so deep. What do you think it would feel like to have your prostate licked?"

Omega's mouth snapped shut. His face was bright red, even through his makeup. Villain chuckled. He turned back to the bolt, made sure his assistant couldn't see him adjusting his erection. A few hard shoves and the part broke free.

"Maybe after we finish this, we could find out," Omega ventured. "What it feels like, I mean."

Villain grinned. He slipped the old bolt into his pocket and produced a new one. It screwed into place nicely.

"What's in it for you?"

"Well…" Omega's smile returned. "Maybe when you cum you could make it… honey?"

"Honey?" Villain made a face. "How about chocolate?"

He took the panel from the other man and screwed it back into place. They picked up their tools and started down the hall, toward the last chore on their list. Omega had an extra spring in his step. He loved chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 4th 2019:  
Begging with Anti and Rabbit
> 
> Also contains: bondage, disapproval, light verbal abuse, hands-free orgasm, cuddling after.

"You could just  _ say _ that you're mad."

"I'm not mad," Anti yawned, flipping through the pages of a book.

Rabbit rolled his eyes. He stood on his toes, chained to the wall of Anti's bedroom. His cool skin practically glowed in the low light. He could probably pull the shackles apart, but he didn't want to.

Antichrist was right to be miffed. He'd disobeyed a direct order. He was supposed to go back to the ship and keep his mouth shut. Anti was certain that the Goran merchant had polymnestum salts. He was just going to go get them.

But did Rabbit listen? Of course not. He ran to Marilyn and tattled. Granted, he'd been caught and actually did need to be rescued… but that wasn't the point. Good Bunnies do what they're told. Bad Bunnies… well…

"How many nights are you gonna do this?"

"Do what?" Anti sighed, shifting on the bed.

"Pin me up here and refuse to touch me… I've apologized… It's been a week…"

Antichrist acknowledged the fact with a slow nod. He didn't look up from his book. Rabbit tugged against the cuffs in frustration. He thought he saw his Dominant smirk and blushed deeply. Was that what Anti was doing? Did he just want to watch him squirm?

Rabbit fidgeted, suddenly keenly aware of his nakedness. Something warm and smooth slid up his thigh. Antichrist hadn't moved from the bed. He turned the page. Confused, the submissive looked down at the disembodied, translucent hand caressing his leg.

"No manifesting," he scolded. "Come on."

"I thought you wanted me to touch you."

"Yeah, with your  _ body _ ."

"Seems to me that beggars can't be choosers, whore."

_ Whore. _ The hand accented the word with a sharp slap to Rabbit's thigh. The crack was delicious. Anti bit his tongue to keep his face lax. Feigning disinterest was essential.

"I'm not begging," the submissive insisted, an edge of frustration in his voice.

"No?" Anti glanced up from his book. "You've come in here every night for a week, stripped down, and stood for my cuffs like a piece of meat."

"That's not fair. I just-"

"You're hard as a steel pipe. You haven't even rubbed one out, have you?"

"N-no, but-"

"But nothing."

Rabbit opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. He bit his lip and looked toward the wall. His blood was on fire. Of all the selfish, arrogant...

The book slammed shut. Rabbit jumped, eyes wide. Antichrist moved slowly to the edge of the bed. His eyes were intense.

"Don't turn away from me," he growled.

The ghostly hand closed around Rabbit's throat. It held him firmly, just enough. Another set of fingers traced down his breastbone and over his stomach. Anti stood up and approached, glaring down his nose.

"Greedy, pathetic little brat… Dying to cum? Is that it? Want me to jerk you off? Hmm?" The fingers enveloped Rabbit's cock and squeezed. "Want me to fuck you?"

The bound man whimpered and nodded. The pressure on his tender flesh increased until he cried out. Antichrist sighed and hooked two fingers behind his ear.

"Yessirplease," Rabbit gasped. The crushing hand slacked a bit and he panted, "Yes, I… I want you to touch me… nghh… I want your cock."

"Hallelujah. Some fucking manners." Anti sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back to relieve the pressure of his slacks. "Didn't say stop, slut."

"Please, sir… please…"

The dominant rolled his eyes and reached for his book. The manifestations faded. Rabbit moved toward him, jerking at the cuffs.

"No, please," he whimpered. "Please don't. I'll do anything you want. You can use me, my mouth, my ass, hurt me, make me sorry…"

"You'd enjoy that," Anti pointed out, adjusting his bulge. "That's hardly a way to make it up to me. But what if I were to… stand on your hands in these boots?"

"Please step on me with your boots," Rabbit nearly interrupted.

"Hmm… What else?"

The hands returned, slick over his trembling, pallid body. They held his balls, pressed against his ass, rubbed across his lips. Rabbit stuttered, trying to suppress the orgasm already rising.

"Anything. Anything you want. I'll lick your boots, your cock, your ass. Please. I'm begging…"

"That you are."

Through the fog of the edge, Rabbit could make out Anti's hand, working his cock. His face was still stern, but he was jerking quickly.

"Please, sir," Rabbit moaned. "Please can I cum? I can't hold it."

Antichrist stood again, crossed to the wall. He was so close, but still not touching. The phantom fingers worked their way into Rabbit's entrance and pried his jaws open. He looked so helpless, so sweet.

"You're gonna blow your sad little load without me even touching you," the younger man whispered hoarsely. "And you're gonna remember who's in charge."

He spat in Rabbit's open mouth. A muffled string of "please," and "sir," became a keening sob. His cock jerked, flinging cum over his belly and dribbling it onto the floor. Anti leaned into his mess and grunted, spilling onto them both.

They rubbed together, lubed with cum and touch-drunk, until they couldn't stand it. Anti cleared his throat and unlatched the cuffs. Rabbit slumped to the floor. He was exhausted.

"Thank you," Antichrist muttered, spooning behind him. "You did the right thing, Bunny. How was your reward?"

"Perfect," Rabbit grinned, squeezing his hand. "Thank you, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 11th 2019:  
Balcony sex with Omega and Leeloo (Fifth Element AU)
> 
> Also contains dubcon (wine is involved), pegging, leather shorts, and unwitting but enjoyed exhibitionism.

It's not like she was going to just sit in a holster during the off-season. Besides, she was more than a weapon. She had thoughts of her own, feelings, fashion sense, and legs he'd kill for. Even he had to admit it. She was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

"Just a glass of wine," he'd said in the elevator, "and I'll have to head back."

Now the bottle was empty, but he was still sitting on her couch. Worse, she had her fingers in his hair, admiring the red. He wrinkled his nose. But he didn't pull away.

"I have an idea," she said suddenly, blue eyes flashing. "Stay."

Omega sighed and watched her bounce into the next room. He tipped his glass again, searching for a sip that wasn't there. Leeloo returned, carrying a box that should've been too heavy, overflowing with clothes.

"Try!" she giggled, setting the box on the floor and heading for the kitchen. "More wine!"

He wasn't that much taller than she was, just a little thicker in the calves and the shoulders. Her synthetic leather jacket was a bit tight, but the matching shorts made his ass look amazing. They tore into the box, and another bottle, laughing and shameless.

Near the bottom was a pair of red strappy boots that went almost all the way up. Demure little lace bows teased at stockings. The heels were insane. The tight shorts, the remnants of a tank top, and a single fingerless glove clashed in the best way.

"I'm definitely stealing these," Omega insisted. "Look at my ass!"

"I'm looking! Here…"

Leeloo fiddled with the dials on a cosmetic box, held it to his face and clicked the button. Smokey eye shadow and blood red lips were definitely not his usual look. He squinted at his reflection in a full-length window.

"Beautiful," Leeloo said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Strong. Sexy."

Omega froze.

"I, uh… it's not that… I should've said… I'm… you're lovely… and I would… but…"

"You like boys," she giggled, tapping the tip of his nose.

"I… yeah. I'm sorry. I'm… drunk..."

"No worry! Come here. Get some fresh air."

Leeloo led him out onto the balcony. The night was brighter than he remembered. Hover cars hummed by. He leaned on the low transparent divider and looked down, toward the surface, a place shrouded in fog and darkness.

He heard her slip back into the apartment, but he wanted a few more moments. He missed the sounds and lights of a city. It wasn't the LA he'd left, but it was alive and warm and loud. 

Leeloo's willowy arms wrapped around his chest and squeezed. He smiled. She was nothing if not persistent.

"Is ok," she breathed into his ear. "Tonight I am a boy for you."

Omega started to protest, but the wine and the comfort of company that spoke English - more or less - had gone to his head. Her hands ran under the ruined shirt to graze his nipples. He sighed and leaned back into her.

"So pretty," Leeloo whispered. "Stay."

She moved back and slowly peeled the shorts over his hips. He grabbed for them. She slapped his hand and groped his bare ass, there for all the world to see. His hardening cock bumped the railing.

Her lips pressed down at the base of his spine, then lower. Omega flushed pink. He might've been a slut, but he wasn't in the habit of bending over for a whole city to see. She pressed him forward, parted his knees, and he forgot where he was.

The wet of her tongue slid over his ass without reservation. He whimpered some slurred encouragement. Leeloo responded by licking deeper, more firmly. His shuddering breath hitched. Three peach-painted fingers held his cock loosely, letting the pressure from behind nudge it back and forth.

Her fingers began to test his entrance before he thought to ask. Her fingertips searched. Omega leaned farther over the abyss.

"So, so pretty," the woman said gently, easing her fingers out. "You want me?"

"Uh huh."

He hadn't felt like such an empty-headed bimbo in a while. All he wanted in all the world was a cock to stretch him, fuck him, make him cum. The familiar feel of plastic was close enough. He braced himself against the railing and let her in.

Her strap-on was slim and smooth with a curve that hit just right. Omega bit back a moan. Slowly, she rocked back, then slid deeply. Her hands leveraged the hard arch of his hips for a harder thrust, then another and another.

She purred to him, switching between languages, knowing it didn't matter. He knew what she meant. The red of her cock disappeared into the needy, pink heat of his body. Her orange hair fell across her face as she fucked him rougher, responding to his sweet begging.

Carefully, Omega crossed his legs. His hole tightened and he nearly toppled over. The balcony railing caught him. Leeloo cooed at him. She loved his balance of the performative and the functional, and took her affection out on his ass, fucking him even farther over the edge. His head swam.

"Beautiful," she panted, reaching around to find his cock. "Hard, too. You like my cock?"

"I love your cock, baby," he groaned a little too loudly. "Gonna pop…"

He sat back onto her, riding in short, jerky strokes. His pink cock danced in her hand. He made eye contact with a man on another balcony, a cigarette in his mouth, shoulder flexing. His heart stopped.

"I can't," he cried, and promptly did, shooting thick ropes of cum onto the glass partition.

Leeloo let him work through it, using her fist and plastic cock. He finally gripped the railing, uncrossed his legs and pulled away. She backed up and dropped to her knees with him. They lapped at the stain he'd left and kissed, sharing it.

"Pretty," she grinned, thumbing a streak of cum from his bottom lip. "Messy."

Omega was coming down, suddenly realizing that he'd just had _ sex_. On a _ balcony_. Where people could _ see_. With a _ girl_. He swallowed thickly and mustered a smile.

"Do you need me… to… I mean…"

Leeloo laughed at the way he gestured uncomfortably toward the general area beneath her strap-on. He didn't want to be a greedy asshole. He was willing to try. But it wasn't necessary.

"I cum anytime," she sighed. "But I only get to make you cum one time before you go. And steal my boots."

The two giggled and Omega reached for the pleather shorts. He slid them on, tucking his spent cock into place, and got to his feet.

"Well… maybe one more glass of wine…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 18th 2019:  
Knifeplay with Golden and female OC
> 
> Also contains: an alien, oral sex, threats, intimidation, a tiny bit of blood, swallowing and con noncon/dubcon. Negotiation occurs pre-fic.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, bottom lip trembling. "I didn't know."

She didn't know when they arrived that they would recognize a flaw in the Ul'ean planetary communications system. She didn't know they would help fix it in exchange for so little - supplies and temporary accommodation. She didn't know that Golden, with his strange eyes and soft voice and hair, would make her feel the way he did. And she certainly never would've anticipated being cornered in a warehouse district alley.

Kaegyik pressed her shoulders against the wall. He leaned into her, palms on either side of her head. He pursed his plum-colored lips and hummed. He was deciding what to do with a nosey Ul'ea who knew too much about his intentions.

"You could let me go..."

It was worth a try. The Terran cracked a smile like a row of coins. His pink tongue ran across the edge of each tooth. It reminded her of a wild pogona stalking a meal. She shivered.

"Where's the fun in that?" He leaned close and inhaled deeply. "You smell like Limoncello. It's a drink… sweet and tart and a little... poisonous."

The way he said it made Kae's skin tingle. She blushed violet. Still, when he reached for her cheek, she flinched.

"My father will have you arrested."

"No. He won't."

Golden touched her as she turned away. Her skin was soft and hairless. Its blue tint belied its warmth. He wondered how her mouth would feel. He ran a thumb over her lips. The more she cringed, the more he wanted it.

"You could give me these..."

It was worth a try. She shook her head and looked past his shoulder, searching for someone to hear her scream. There was no one. The storage area patrol wouldn't come through for hours.

He kept his eyes on her. He knew how unsettling it was. His hand reached into his vest pocket and found the cool slide of metal. He showed it to her, watched her brow furrow as she tried to understand what it was.

The switchblade opened with a slick metallic snap. Kaegyik gasped. Her eyes went wide and she began to shake.

"My father-"

"Your father isn't here," Golden sighed. "It's just you and me."

He slipped the gold knife under the strap of her dress. He nudged it over her shoulder, revealing just a little more skin. She whimpered. His cock twitched. She was lovely, coiled like a spring, so close.

"Please stop," Kaegyik whispered.

They weren't the magic words and she knew it. Golden traced the blade along her exposed flesh. Her heart was pounding. The more he leered at her, the bigger and more powerful he became.

Her hand crossed in front of her, hiding the wet spot gathering on the front of her dress. He noticed and grabbed her wrist roughly. Two thick fingers prodded the stain.

"You're enjoying this." It wasn't a question, but his head tilted as though waiting for an answer.

"No."

The knife caught the light as he pressed it against her throat. She was so soft. It would be so easy. Tears welled up in her eyes. He smiled almost sweetly.

"Run, then. I won't stop you."

Kae moved to the side, just a little, and winced. The blade was sharp. A tiny bit of blood caught on it and dripped. Golden shifted, his slacks uncomfortably tight. He caught the droplet on his fingertip and rubbed it over her lips.

"Now, about these…"

She nodded, limp inside, alone. He kissed her. It was a strange Terran custom, but she understood it immediately. His mouth must have been as sensitive as hers. His exploring tongue sent waves of pleasure through her. The intimacy of it, pressing their bodies together, entering one another, only heightened the sensation.

Her thin fingers reached for him, brushed against his bulge. She wondered what it looked like. She didn't have to wait to find out.

It was pale, like the rest of him, thick and curved, nothing like any ovipositor she'd seen. It would never have fit in her body. But the thought of it tearing through her flesh was strangely… good.

Her mouth had fallen open. Golden laid the flat of the knife over it as if to shush her thoughts. She looked up at him.

"Kiss it," he said sternly.

Kaegyik muttered something affirmative and the blade came away. She knelt in the dirt. His cock bobbed in anticipation. She held it still with one hand and offered a tentative kiss.

"More."

She raised her eyes. Golden seemed flushed. He still held the knife in one hand, pressing the tip to the forefinger of the other. He focused his mismatched eyes on hers and growled.

"Lick it."

Tears ran over Kae's cheeks as she opened her mouth. Her tongue, as purple as her flushed face, crept out. His cock was hot and tasted almost spiced, like a mulled wine.

Her jaw opened wide and took the entire length in. Golden's uneven eyes rolled back into his head. The back of her mouth was lined with villi, like hundreds of tiny tongues. He pushed deeper, past a prominent fleshy ridge and into her textured throat.

It was strange that she didn't gag or cough. With a completely separate trachea, the Ul'ea had no trouble breathing despite taking every inch of his cock. Golden thrust into her like a living masturbation sleeve.

"Suck."

Kaegyik tried, pressing her lips around his moving length and swallowing a bit. Her thick saliva flowed around his cock. He reached for her. Soft fingertips on the back of her smooth head begged her to keep going. The knife near her cheek told her what would happen if she stopped.

The Terran became more urgent, rocking his hips to press even deeper into her throat. His climax was coming fast. Kae had a vague idea of what was happening. But his increasing roughness made her heart race with all the ways she could mess up, ruin it for him, make him angry.

"I'm gonna cum," Golden hissed through clenched teeth. "You're gonna swallow it. All of it. You spill one drop and I'll send you back to your father in pieces."

She squealed her fear, her throat vibrating around his cock. His instructions galvanized her. She dug her fingers into his thighs, pulling him in. Maybe she could make him happy. Maybe he wouldn't cut her.

It was more powerful than Kaegyik had anticipated. His body tensed and his cock throbbed. Her throat flooded. The taste and texture were not at all expected. She swallowed obediently. The movement seemed almost painful to him. He cried out and fell forward, trapping her between his body and the wall.

"Jesus fucking… fuck…"

Kae waited patiently and let him finish, thrusting shakily into her mouth. He stood still for a moment while he caught his breath. Then he pulled away with a wet pop. She stood up, licking her lips just in case. Golden cradled her cheek.

"Beautiful," he panted. "No drips. I might have to return you in one piece, princess."

The front of her dress clung wetly to her legs. Her hands moved to block his view, too late. He adjusted his grip on the switchblade. She wasn't free yet.

"You could lift that skirt for me," he hummed, grinning as she refused.

It was worth a try.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 25th 2019  
Aphrodisiacs with Dr. Sanbell, Holy and Villain
> 
> Also contains: MMF threesome, oral, anal, vaginal, no protection.

Most of the worlds they visited were inhabited. The pristine green planet was a treat. More than that, it was an inspiration. According to QT, it was Earth, some 80 million years after the Nexus had closed. If human civilization had evolved in this dimension, it was long gone. If the world had been as sick as when they left it, it had healed.

Dr. Sanbell spent hours on an island off the northern continent, cataloging species and mapping possible evolutionary connections. She carefully took and tested samples to see if there was anything they could use. The boys always appreciated fresh food.

Predictably, that was where their interest ended. So the doc spent hours alone while they unleashed their seemingly endless energy on each other. She let them go.

Back in her lab on the ship, Dr. Sanbell admired the large orange fruit she'd brought back. It was beautiful. Her preliminary tests were all promising. She sliced a couple of pieces off and ran a few more sophisticated analyses. QC was fast. Numbers started printing out within a few minutes.

The fruit smelled so good, like persimmon and nutmeg. The doc took a bite of one of the slices. A dribble of juice ran down her chin. She giggled and wiped it up with a towel. Holywood leaned in the doorway, sniffing the air.

"What smells good?"

"Fruit from the planet," she said, licking her lips. "I don't have all the test results, but I couldn't help myself."

"Well, it smells like Thanksgiving, so I hope it's not poisonous…"

Holy's mouth kept moving but the sound faded. She focused on his lips, the way his eyes moved, his long legs crossed at the ankles. Her skin tingled. Holy stopped talking and looked at her, concerned.

"Uh, doc? Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" She looked over her glasses at him. "I feel warm."

Dr. Sanbell looked a little woozy. He moved closer, ready to catch her if she fell over. She grabbed onto his arm. He leaned toward a control panel and hit the comm system.

"Hey, anybody else on-ship? I need some help at the lab, asap." 

He lifted her face, tried to check her pupils. Her dark irises didn't make it easy. She nuzzled his hand with her cheek. Quick footsteps approached.

"What's wrong?" Villain panted. "Dr. Sanbell?"

"Pradnaya," she purred. "I have seen all of you naked. The least you could do is learn my first name."

"Is she… high?"

"No. Here, help me." The men helped her onto the large cot she used for medical care. "She got some fruit from the planet. I was standing right here. She was fine one minute and the next…"

"I'm fine!"

"You're not fine."

Fortunately, Holy had learned a few things about medical diagnostics. He took a small blood sample and fed it into one of QC's analysis ports. Villain sat next to her and felt for her heartbeat.

"Why haven't you ever come on to me?" Dr. Sanbell pouted, touching his hair. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

Villain shushed her, but he couldn't help smiling. The doc had always been so reserved and professional. Now she seemed more like a club tramp on molly. She unbuttoned the top of her blouse, letting the tawny mounds of her breasts show.

"Serum testosterone..." Holy muttered, staring at the test results. "Oxytocin... It's probably not permanent, at least."

"No lasting damage?" Villain asked as seriously as he could.

"No. Basically, it's a… like an aphrodisiac. She won't be herself for a while, but it should wear off."

Dr. Sanbell's fingers slipped around Villain's chin and turned him to face her. She trained her dark eyes on his lips. Her almond skin and soft features were alluring. She was right. They should've approached her.

"I am myself," she said softly. "And I am tired of keeping a respectable distance. Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch you walk around like that…?"

Her voice trailed off. She was so close to Villain's face. He could smell her shampoo.

"Like what?" he murmured, unwilling to let the tension go.

"Like this!" the doc whined, grabbing his bulge through his jeans. "I'm a woman, you know! I have needs!"

Holy tuned them out for a moment and scanned the results of the mass spectrometer test Dr. Sanbell had been running when she ate the fruit. Nothing dangerous stood out. She probably still needed to be under observation. He turned toward the cot and stopped.

Villain was holding her in his lap, running his tongue over her open mouth. Her blouse was gone. One of his hands was trying to get a grip on her large breasts. The other cupped her hip.

"I'll uh… leave you to it…" Holywood scoffed, moving toward the door.

"No! Come here."

The doctor's full lips and lidded eyes were hard to resist. She reached for the younger man and pulled him in. He took up a position beside her, kissing the smooth brown skin of her neck and shoulder. She moaned and stroked his thigh.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Pradnaya," Holy said, scraping his teeth over her shoulder blade. "You're beautiful."

Villain murmured something similar. He was trying to unzip her slacks without letting her stand up. The younger man rolled his eyes, wondering how he'd gotten dressed that morning. A friendly tap on the shoulder seemed to inject a little reality and Villain released her.

Pradnaya pulled back, giggling, and stripped down. Her hips were wide and inviting. She left her sensible white panties on, but a shadow of dark hair teased what was underneath. She slid to her knees.

The men didn't wait for a stamped invitation. In moments they were standing, shoulder to shoulder, holding their cocks out like offerings. The doc took one in each hand. Her eyes darted as she stroked them.

She decided on Holywood first. His head fell back as her lips closed around the tip. She drew the length into her mouth, fingers wrapped at the base. Her other hand kept a steady rhythm on Villain's cock. Soon, she was switching back and forth, strands of spit linking them together. Her energy only seemed to build.

"Lie down," she said abruptly, pushing against Villain's stomach.

He centered his body on the wide medical cot. He licked his lips, teasing his cock with his fingertips, as Pradnaya shimmied out of her underwear. She slid over him. The contrast in their skin and her broad ass made Holy's cock jump.

"I said I'd never do this," she muttered, mostly to herself, between writhing kisses. "I caused this mess... I couldn't risk making things worse with a pregnancy…"

She reached down, held Villain in place, and sat up. He sank deep into her. They both moaned.

"I should've given you all vasectomies in your sleep."

Holy chuckled. She certainly wasn't the doc they thought she was. He moved onto the cot, straddling Villain's legs. His warmth behind her was amazing. She rode the older man's cock slowly, like relishing a rich dessert. Hands flowed over her hips and shoulders, pinched gently at her thick nipples, pulled her dark hair back to make room for wet kisses.

It was too much. Villain's cock rubbed against her g-spot perfectly. He bit his full bottom lip and fluttered his eyelashes. She hated how beautiful he was. She wanted to smother him, absorb him, all of them. One hand splayed on his chest and the other reached back to find Hollywood's shaggy hair.

"Third drawer on the left. Green bottle. Now."

She pulled for emphasis, then released him and bent forward. Holy retrieved the bottle of glycerin. When he rejoined them, they were locked in a sloppy kiss. The fingers that had been in his hair were holding her ass wide in invitation.

The glycerin was slick enough. He poured plenty of it over his fingers and her winking hole. He tested with a fingertip. Pradnaya moaned and let him in. As he massaged the sensitive muscle, Villain joined in. He could feel the probing finger through the membrane.

"Holy, I swear to god, if you don't fuck her already…"

The doc's rapid nods gave him permission. He moved closer, lined up and began to push. She pushed back, groaning long and low. Once he was at a respectable depth, Holywood nuzzled her neck.

Pradnaya could barely breathe. Her limbs quivered as she tried to hold still. She didn't want to lose the fullness. But she did miss the friction. She begged for it over her shoulder. Ever a gentleman, Holy obliged with slow, shallow thrusts.

Villain tried to match his rhythm, rocking his hips upward. He couldn't quite keep the angle right. No one seemed to mind. He settled into playing with the doctor's heavy tits and enjoying the pressure of Hollywood's cock moving through her.

"That's it," the doc whimpered, letting her head drop. "Don't stop… please…"

With a smirk, Villain reached under her. He traced circles around her clit, looking for the perfect spot. She jumped, then leaned into his touch.

"You close, beautiful?"

What came out of her mouth wasn't words, but her enthusiastic nodding and the tension in her body answered for her. She was a sparking wire. The men didn't falter. The sparks came faster, harder, and she ignited.

Holywood almost fell onto her as her ass clenched around his cock. Villain's hand just kept going, drawing her orgasm out, but Holy's rhythm faltered. He moaned into her ear and spilled. As he gave a few final thrusts, his cum seeped out and pooled around Villain's length.

Pradnaya let him fall back and sat up. Her black hair was a beautiful mess. She raked her nails down Villain's chest and began to ride him. Her hands planted on his pecs, thumbs grazing his nipples. He laid back and hummed in approval.

"I want your cum, " she purred. "Aren't you gonna give it to me? Fill me up? Fill up this tight… wet… hot…"

"Jesus, fuck!"

Villain raised his hips, driving deeply and lifting her momentarily off of the cot. Pradnaya rocked into him, giving enough friction to coax every drop out. She only dismounted when he stopped her hips with his hands.

There was no shortage of towels in the lab. The doctor cleaned herself, then turned toward the men. They were everything she'd hoped they would be and yet…

"Do you think you'll be able to go again soon?" she asked, helping Holywood mop up the lube on his stomach.

"Well… I mean… I'm not 19 anymore…"

Pradnaya hid her disappointment. It didn't matter much anyway. She made her way to a console, wide hips swaying, and connected to Marilyn's communicator. He was still on the planet. Her fingernails clicked on the keyboard.

_ There's a problem in the lab. I need you to come back immediately. Holy and Villain tried, but it's a big problem. _

The response icon blinked for a moment as he replied.

_ On our way. Whatever it is, we'll take care of it together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, glycerin is slippery, skin-safe, and common, but is actually not a good lube. Dr. Sanbell doesn't have to worry about imbalances or infections, so she can do what she wants. If you're not fictional, pls don't.


End file.
